1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a checking and filling device for powder extinguishers with a reversing device, a suction fan and a separator, which has a filter for retaining the extinguishing powder sucked out of a powder extinguisher, and in particular one in which both the suction side and the pressure side of the suction fan can be alternately connected to the outlet side of the filter and the air flow direction can be reversed by operating the reversing device.
2. Prior Art
When checking a powder extinguisher or its content, the extinguishing powder contained in the powder extinguisher is generally transferred into an intermediate container, e.g. an empty powder extinguisher, from which it is returned with the aid of a device which is equipped with a suction mechanism, e.g. a suction fan and a separator, which is constructed in funnel-shaped manner in its lower area. A filter is associated with the suction mechanism of this fan and prevents the extinguishing powder sucked out of the intermediate container from getting into the suction mechanism and impairing its operation. On the side of the filter remote from the suction mechanism, extinguishing powder is very rapidly deposited and these deposits reduce the suction force of the suction mechanism. Therefore devices have already been developed which are equipped with vibrators or shakers enabling the aforementioned extinguishing powder deposits to be removed. However, it is considered a disadvantage of these devices that filter cleaning can only commence when the associated suction mechanism is switched off and has come to a stop. The latter is unnecessary in the case of a device according to German Patent Application No. P 33 15 893.2, the priority of which is claimed in which the suction mechanism constructed as a suction fan is arranged on the separator and is tightly connected thereto by means of an adaptor, the latter having a control element enabling the air flow sucked in by the suction mechanism to be switched to powder suction or separator blow-through, as required. There is no need to switch off the suction mechanism in this device during the cleaning process. In fact, the suction mechanism can continue to run and can be used for cleaning purposes until a pressure cushion has built up within the separator, which prevents further filter reverse scavenging.